The metal strontium is normally obtained by using aluminum to reduce strontium oxide. Prior to the present invention, the by-product of the strontium manufacturing process, strontium aluminate; has been considered to be without any important use, and as a result large quantities of strontium aluminate are stockpiled every year.
Strontium aluminate is a basic, alumina-saturated, highly refractory product. It is not radio-active because it is generated by the reduction of the naturally occurring strontium carbonate. Radio-active strontium oxide is that generated by nuclear fusion.